Azure Amour Prism
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Though he was a hedgehog, and she was a Pegasus, that simply was not enough to ever stop the two from feeling the way that they did towards one another. A Sonic x Rainbow Dash story.


**_[Disclaimer] I do not own "SEGA" or "MLP" in any way, shape, or form. I only wanted to write a story about certain characters from said series'. I guess that's all I have to say. Wait, you don't like waffles? What?_**

**_[Author's Note] Writing a Sonic x Rainbow Dash story has been long overdue for me, so it's about time that I made one already. I'm sorry about any typos, missing words, OOC-ness, comma misuse, and just if you dislike these two as a couple in general. Oh, and just so you know, Sonic and Rainbow Dash are a few years older in this story. I could say their ages, but whatever, they're just a tad more grown in this piece. With all that said and out of the way, I hope you enjoy it! It's okay if you don't, though._**

**(Azure Amour Prism)**

"It was then when I finally realized that I... T-that I l-love you, Rainbow," spoke a very nervous sounding Sonic as he tried not to look away from the cyan colored Pegasus that was in front of him, but did turn away soon enough.

Rainbow Dash was not completely surprised by her friend's love confession. Sonic's nervy and shy attitude instantly gave it all away before he even confessed it to her. He was usually always cool, calm, collected and all of that, so when he started talking all uneasy to her the way he did, that was when she figured he was actually going to mention something the least bit romantic to her. She, too, had developed feelings of amore toward her friend, as well. In fact, Rainbow Dash kind of felt like after the faithful day when they met each other she slowly felt herself falling for him.

She knew how she felt about him herself, but she had no idea that Sonic would ever look at her in that kind of way. Though RD was more than happy to hear Sonic's words of confession, thoughts about the fact that they are two totally different species began to flood her mind. Honestly, that was one of the reasons why she never bothered to even try and make a move on him in the first place. He was a hedgehog and she was a Pegasus pony. It just couldn't work... right?

They may have been different creatures, but they sure shared a whole lot in common. It was no wonder to anyone how Sonic and Rainbow Dash got along so easily with each other. Sure, they were somewhat rivals at first due to their cocky attitudes clashing and their constant arguing with one another about who's faster and whatnot, but shortly after their spats were over with, the two quickly became the best of friends. They met each other three years ago, and ever since then the two practically became one being, giving the fact that they were hardly ever away from each other.

The two were on top of a very large hill at the moment. The weather was fairly warm, the sun was pretty much fully gone, which gave the sky a very beautiful cotton candy like look, and the wind would occasionally blow a few gentle breezes around them as Rainbow Dash continued to stare at Sonic with a look of slight disbelief. The Pegasus then slowly moved her hoofs forward, approaching the blue hedgehog a little closer now, still with that look on her face.

"You... love me? Y-you do? For real?" asked Rainbow Dash as a smile very discreetly began to creep its way onto her face.

Daring himself to look her in the eyes again, Sonic then turned his head back around to look at her before answering. "Y-yes, I-..."

What Sonic seen took his breath away that very moment. Before he could finish, he saw her brightly smiling at him. It was the most amazing looking smile to him. He seen Rainbow Dash smile quite a lot since the past few years, but something about this smile in particular was just dazzling to him. She was so beautiful to Sonic. Her bright cyan colored body that was excellently complimented by her soft, flowing, rainbow colored mane was a sight that permanently burned itself deep inside of Sonic's mind. He wanted to compliment her every single time whenever he seen her, but he figured that would have gotten really creepy really fast, and also pretty annoying at that.

"What is it?" asked the Pegasus as she continued to smile at him.

"Uh..." He then began to scratch the back of his head. "It's nothing. I guess getting this off of my chest is just kind of making me feel dizzy. I don't know," replied Sonic, trying his best to sound cool again like he always did.

Rainbow Dash then randomly started to jump around with happiness, constantly shouting the words, "Oh, my gosh!" Over and over again. Seeing this greatly eased down some of Sonic's feelings of fear, but he still felt just a little shaken.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy now, Dashy! You kind of freaked me out there!"

After a few seconds later, the cyan Pegasus stopped her actions of ecstasy as she then looked over at her friend again. Rainbow Dash joyfully galloped over to Sonic, afterwards cheekily asking him, "Sonic, w-why didn't you say anything to me sooner? I mean, just how long were you holding back your feelings and stuff from me?"

Rainbow's reaction to all of this was actually kind of surprising Sonic. He was really not expecting such a great response from her like this.

"Uh, I don't know... For quite a while, I guess. I mean, for as long as I can remember, I k-kind of believe that I always... always really liked you, Dashy." Sonic's voice was soft and still kind of nervous, and to Rainbow Dash it sounded like the cutest thing ever. She couldn't force away the smile that was plastered on her face. She was just feeling way too giddy and happy at the moment.

"Well... I like you, too, Sonic."

Sonic's eyes then widened a little. "You do?" he then asked her, stepping closer over to her when he spoke.

"Yeah," replied Rainbow Dash, proudly and shamelessly. "Sonic, I-I loved you since the day we met. I mean, maybe it started out innocent enough, but gradually overtime... I felt something a lot stronger than I could understand. I remember Twilight Sparkle explaining something to me about it all."

"You told Twili about how you felt? When?"

Rainbow lightly laughed before responding back, "Like, ages ago! Trust me, she wasn't the only one who I talked to, you know. She **was** the most helpful, though. Pinkie Pie just kept singing about random stuff, Applejack seemed to not want to talk to me at all for some reason, Rarity was just talking a bunch of nonsense, Fluttershy was just... well, shy about everything, and-"

"All right, I think I get it now, RD. Um, just to ask, what did Twilight say to you, anyway? How was she the most helpful to you?" asked the hedgehog, almost feeling like his old self again as he smirked at her with his hand on his side.

"Well," Rainbow Dash began loudly. "She told me ALL about the feelings and odd seeming thoughts that everypony goes through with age or whatever. Something about finding that certain male that you want to mate with and all of this other garbage." Rainbow let out a small laugh after finishing, the sounds of her slightly raspy, tomboyish voice ringing in Sonic's ear as she did so.

The green eyed hedgehog then began to look very nervous again. "M-m-mating?" he then voiced, afterwards trying to calm himself down again.

The female Pegasus just laughed again. "Well, yeah. What, does the mention of that freak you out or something? Are you feeling uncomfortable, Sonic? Ha! I thought you were tougher than that!" joked Rainbow, trying not to laugh as she looked at him growing angry at her.

"Hey, I'm okay! I was just not... ready for that."

"Of course, what she told me did sound like garbage at the time. But, the more I thought of you, hung around you, looked at you..." Rainbow Dash then placed her head against Sonic's chest, closing her eyes as she listened to his heart beating for a spell. "The more I began to realize just what she was talking about. Sonic, I don't know what it is about you, but something about you just makes me so very happy and energetic whenever we're together like this! I like everything about you! And here I was thinking that my feelings for you was all for nothing."

"..."

She then slightly backed away from the hedgehog as she began to look at him again. Her eyes seemed to gracefully shine in the fading away dim sun light, and she looked absolutely remarkable to him.

"Sonic... I love you, too. I don't care about you being a hedgehog and me being a Pegasus pony. If anypony has something against our feelings for each other, then let them. Like I'd ever care what they think, anyway. Even if my closest friends have something against you and I... I just can't ever see myself turning away from you. Y-you're everything that I've ever wanted in a male mate, Sonic."

As she continued to talk, Sonic could only watch in amazement as each and every word from her mouth struck his heart with force. He never liked feeling too emotional about anything, but right now he just could not help it. How could he not feel any type of emotion at all during all of this? Soon enough, he even began to notice many tears welling up inside of Rainbow's purple eyes. Sonic watched her tears fall from her eyes as she continued to talk with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry if I seem lame right now, okay?" she said as she raised one of her legs up and wiped away some of her tears with her hoof, gently setting her leg back down on the grassy hill soon after. "It's just... what you said to me just a while ago. I totally didn't have the slightest clue, you know? But, to hear you say that to me, and for you to be brave enough to take such a step like this... all of it is making me feel happier than ever! This has to be love, Sonic, because right now... right now seems much more important to me rather than racing, flying, or any of that other stuff that usually gets me all hyped. Right now, what's getting me hyped is you! It's all you, Sonic, and I... I-I love you."

He couldn't believe it. Sonic could not begin to describe how touched he felt after hearing what she said to him. What started out as an ordinary day with them just hanging out and running, and flying, at super speed with one another dramatically turned into something tremendously deep and meaningful. As beautiful as she looked to him right now, Sonic hated to see her crying. He knew she was crying tears of joy, but he still did not like the sight of it for some reason.

"Rainbow Dash, I... I..."

A gentle gust of wind blew their way once again, blowing the Pegasus's mane and hedgehog's quills around mildly. Sonic felt like words were no longer needed. In fact, he couldn't think of anything else to say to her after everything she just said to him. What Rainbow said to him was beautiful, and Sonic felt like it gave him a newfound sense of courage. The blue hedgehog took a few steps closer toward his friend, and then ever so softly cupped the cheeks of her face with his gloved hands.

"Sonic..." she then weakly whispered to him, hoping that he was going to do what she thought he would.

Without saying anything back to the girl, Sonic tilted Rainbow Dash's head up slightly, and then gently placed his lips against her own. The two never done anything like this to anyone before up until now, so right off the bat the kiss felt somewhat awkward feeling to them; not to mention they were both kind of clumsy with the kiss, too. They kept their lips together for a short period of time before pulling away slightly, their eyes fixated on each other's. None of them knew what to say at the moment. It was like their brain couldn't pick a specific sentence, let alone word to describe anything of any sort right now.

Sonic kept his hands lightly placed on her face as he continued to gawk at her with parted lips, Rainbow Dash also staring back at him while feeling slightly breathless. The kiss, as strange as it was to them at first, did feel really good to them both. However, something inside the two of them made them feel like doing it again. Since Sonic seemed like he was not going to make another move on her, Rainbow Dash decided to start the kiss first this time. Quickly, but very tenderly, the Pegasus then pressed her lips gently against her friend's mouth. Before she backed off to look at him again, she kissed him a second time, and she made the second one feel a little bit more passionate by mashing her lips harder against his own.

Sonic really felt that second kiss, and it sent a feeling inside the very core of his stomach that burned him; well, it made him feel a whole lot hotter than before, that is. Her lips were so soft. They were a lot softer and moist feeling than he imagined them to be. Now starting to feel much more riled up inside now, Sonic then quickly kissed her back, except this time he made the kiss drag on for a while. During it, he heard Rainbow Dash sigh very lowly against his mouth. Her sound excited him, it excited him to no end.

She was beginning to sound like she was really enjoying this closeness between them, this lustful heat that was carefully beginning to consume the both of them, and Sonic loved it. He, too, was relishing this new feeling, this new and amazing feeling that he would not want to ever share with the likes of any other girl that he knew. The kiss lasted for nearly nine seconds before Sonic parted his lips away from hers once again, the hedgehog, along with his cyan female companion, now starting to breathe a lot harder than before as they looked at one another.

"Your lips are so soft," breathed Sonic with a slight smirk.

He was expecting Rainbow to say something back to him, but instead he felt her mouth yet again collide into his own. This time, Rainbow Dash seemed to have been acting out on her natural instincts that were really starting to kick in right about now, and Sonic was starting to feel the same way. Soon as her lips locked with his, the female Pegasus put some force behind her actions this time around as she jumped up a little and pushed the hedgehog down onto his back. Once he landed down onto the grass covered ground below him, the purple eyed pony ever so gently rested herself on top of Sonic. Their lips lost connection for a brief moment, but Rainbow Dash quickly fixed that up by claiming Sonic's mouth once again.

Unlike their first few kisses, now it seemed like they really knew what they were doing here. Gone was the awkward and clumsiness in their kisses. Now, thanks to twisted nature and their own hormones getting the best of themselves, the two were kissing each other extremely deeply, almost fiercely. Again and again the hedgehog and Pegasus opened and closed their mouths against one another's. The synch of their kisses was almost perfect. They weren't acting too wild, though. Their kisses may have been rather deep to say the least, but they were both also very slow with their actions.

Rainbow Dash had her hoofs placed at the sides of Sonic's head, as if she was keeping his head in place as she sent kiss after kiss upon his now very wet lips. Sonic, of course, was kissing her back just as sweetly, if not deeper. Within minutes of keeping this up, Sonic then placed one of his hands around her neck as he kept on gliding his other hand up and down her back, his wondering palm firmly grabbing and gently squeezing on her flank as he continued to passionately kiss the girl. He combed his hand back and forth through her soft, colorful mane, the hedgehog slowly beginning to feel a very strong, yet pleasing, sensation between his legs.

After letting out a deep and sensually pleased groan from his mouth, Sonic then tightly wrapped both of his legs around Rainbow Dash, trying to get as close as he possibly could with her. He absolutely loved the feeling of her body being this close up against his own like this, and she sure loved it, too. She loved it more than he thought she did. Now, it was Rainbow's turn to moan weakly in pleasure as she felt Sonic steadily grinding against her body from underneath her, his tongue now starting to pry its way inside of her mouth. Not thinking twice about anything, Rainbow Dash instantly opened up her mouth, quickly feeling Sonic's own tongue work its way all up inside of her moist cavern. Their tongues flicked and lashed against one another's for what seemed to last for a while before Sonic surprised her by capturing her tongue with his mouth, sucking on it eagerly as he bobbed his head back and forth slightly.

As if they couldn't pleasure each other anymore than they thought, things just seemed to keep on greatly increasing in sensuality for the two of them. Rainbow Dash never felt anything like this before, but it felt better than anything she could think of at the moment. It felt indescribably amazing to her. Sonic was really working wonders on her, wonders the Pegasus pony couldn't even begin to fathom, but she was doing the same exact thing to him, as well. Soon enough, Sonic then let go of her tongue with a loud popping noise, afterwards sticking out his tongue a little as Rainbow Dash tried to catch some of her breath. After getting the hint, and after getting some of her breath back, the purple eyed pony wasted no time at all as she then returned the favor by encasing the hedgehog's tongue inside of her own mouth. Sonic groaned loudly soon as she captured his tongue, the Pegasus now doing what her friend just did to her only a few seconds ago.

Unlike Sonic, though, Rainbow Dash was much more calm about the way she was handling things. Sonic was sucking hard on her tongue, borderline insane actually, while Rainbow Dash was much more slow, romantic, and sensual about the whole thing. That did not stop it from feeling amazingly trancelike, though. Sonic couldn't help but to groan jaggedly and rather loudly in pleasure about these feelings that he never would have guessed he would ever feel in his life. All while Rainbow was keeping this up for a while, Sonic was still steadily moving his body hotly against her own, which made the cyan Pegasus sound off with whimpers and moans herself. Minutes later, Rainbow Dash then released his tongue from out of her mouth, which resulted with them anxiously kissing each other yet again. Both of Sonic's ears twitched here and there and Rainbow Dash's tail swayed from side to side continuously as they continued to once again fiercely make out, which was probably due to the immense pleasure they were both feeling during all of this. After a severely long, long amount of time deeply kissing each other, Sonic then suddenly flipped Rainbow Dash around, now placing himself on top of her this time.

Rainbow gently shifted herself a little, trying to get herself, and her wings, feeling comfortable as she lied down on her back, looking up at the green eyed, male, blue hedgehog that was above her. Sonic may have not looked all that much different since the day they met three years back, but something about him did seem much more masculine than before, and right at this moment as she was looking up at him like this, she noticed just that. The hedgehog then brushed her left cheek with the back of his hand as he looked down at her, the both of them breathing much harder than ever before.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" Sonic knew he wasn't talking or acting like his usual self right now, but how could he? During times like this, another side of yourself takes over, and he knew that. He didn't care if he sounded cheesy, he was only talking in the heat of the moment; he was also just being honest, too.

"S-Sonic," faintly spoke Rainbow Dash with a slight smirk, her right ear moving a bit afterwards. "I want... to feel you inside of me now." Hearing her say that instantly made the blue blur blush a deep pink; it almost knocked Sonic back into his right mind, actually. "Please, I n-n-need to feel you. I mean... I-if you don't mind, that is."

Now looking shy, nervous, and totally embarrassed, Sonic then softly replied back to her while still stroking her cheek very lightly, "No, I-I don't mind at all, Dashy. I don't want to rush or force you into anything that you and I aren't ready for yet-"

"B-but, I **am **ready! I... really want you right now. If anything, if you're not ready to, like... d-do this, then we could just stop here and..."

He stared at her for a few seconds before responding. "... I want you, too, Dashy. I can't even begin to tell you how awesome all of this is really making me feel to be honest with you. You're totally making me feel the best I've ever felt, Rainbow Dash. I mean, after what we just did... thinking about it now, I don't know why I did not act on my feelings earlier. I'm just happy that you feel the same way I do."

His words also caused her to blush, too. She then smiled up at him as she voiced seriously to him, "You bet I do, Sonic. I wish you said something to me sooner, too. But, this isn't about then... this is about now, and right now, I want to feel you deep inside of me. I want to mate with you right here and right now."

Those words of hers gave Sonic's feelings of pause the boot, but something was still kind of bothering him. "But... Dashy, how can I, like... m-mate with you if... I don't... You know?"

After staring at him for a while with a confused look on her face, the cyan pony then slowly began to realize just what her hedgehog boyfriend was getting at. After catching onto his plight, she then started to laugh, and she was laughing pretty hard. Her laughs only made Sonic feel even more embarrassed, and mad.

"All right! All right! That's enough with the laughing!" Sonic was clearing not enjoying himself, at least not anymore.

Not wanting to ruin the mood any further, Rainbow Dash calmed herself down and gave Sonic a friendly looking smirk. She moved her head up and lovingly pecked Sonic on his mouth, afterwards stating softly, "I'm sorry, Sonic. You're just so adorable sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Look, about your problem here, I remember something Twilight Sparkle said to me about this mating thing long ago."

"Yeah? What's that?" asked the curious hedgehog.

"Well," began Rainbow Dash, looking like she was trying really hard to remember something as she looked around a bit. "Uh, it was something about when you're in the middle of... well, you know? I guess kissing and stuff? You know, what we were just doing and all of that?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhhh... I know this might sound stupid, but from what Twilight told me before, while you're in the middle of the mating process or whatever, you have to feel like you really want to... um, mate, I guess."

This made Sonic look confused as ever. "Say what?"

RD then scoffed at him, and then looked back at him again. "You have to really, really, really, and I mean REALLY want to mate with whoever you're trying to mate with. It is only then when we will be able to..." The Pegasus then began to madly blush yet again. "Be able to... mate."

Still looking pretty perplexed, he then asked her, "Okay, I guess I understand that. But, how do you get rid of it afterwards? I don't want to run around with that thing on me! Just thinking about it is kind of creeping me out."

Trying her very best not to laugh again, Rainbow then replied to Sonic, "As for the getting rid of it part, once everything is all over with and you no longer feel the need to mate anymore, it basically just goes away."

"... The heck-"

"That's what Twilight told me, okay? Apparently, she has proof and actually studies about the stuff. I'm not lying to you."

"I don't think you're lying to me, Dashy, it just sounds sort of weird. As weird as it sounds, though, I'm willing to give it a shot. After all, just looking at you right now is still making me just want to..."

She then began to smirk at him again. "Just want to what? Mate with me?" she then asked, now bringing her face closer up to his ever so slightly.

Though they felt like they were somewhat taken from out of that deep, sexual trance that they were just in minutes ago, the two now started to feel like they were about to enter it yet again, and they both couldn't wait to enter back inside of it, either.

"You know it," spoke Sonic with a somewhat deep sounding voice, straight afterwards kissing his cyan Pegasus girlfriend strongly and with passionate force; Rainbow Dash returned the kisses with a powerful renewed passion herself.

Second after second, minute after minute, the two of them were beginning to feel something even more intense and bizarre swell up inside of themselves. This feeling was unlike anything they felt thus far. It made them both feel like they had to become one with each other urgently unless they'd both lose their minds from sheer sexual frustration. As the kissing, grinding and caressing continued, Sonic and Rainbow Dash began to realize just what Twilight Sparkle was talking about. This had to be what she was talking about. After a while, even though all of this kissing and feeling around each other felt awfully great to them, it started not to feel good enough. They both wanted more, and they were going to get more. They needed it. They had to release these strong feelings from out of their systems, and quickly.

The hedgehog soon broke away from the girl's wet lips as he then buried his face cozily against her neck, now kissing and sucking around that area as his grinding movements began to increase in both strength and speed. Rainbow Dash felt her eyes rolling behind her head as she closed her eyes and lied there, continuing to steadily feel Sonic's crazed and impassioned filled assaults all over her body. At this point, the Pegasus just let herself go. She did not care if she sounded too loud or not, because now her wails and moans of unimaginable pleasure were just super loud and so genuine sounding; nobody was around to hear the two, anyway. Sonic felt just as excited as she did, but he was a lot quieter than she was, even though he did groan a whole lot during all of this.

"S-Sonic, PLEASE! J-j-just do it a-already!" screamed Rainbow Dash with a passion filled voice.

He couldn't explain it much, but at that very moment he felt something way too strange. Sonic started to feel like he was dreaming now, and Rainbow Dash felt the same way. He didn't know when, or how, or why, but Sonic suddenly felt something that was now attached to himself brushing up against something that was really soft and also quite wet, very wet. Of course, though, the strangeness of all of this did not seem to faze them at all. Because of just how incredibly sensual the two creatures began to feel as of right now, the fact that they've randomly appeared to have anatomically correct genitals now did not bother or confuse them in the slightest. Their whole world right now was each other and that was it, and the pleasure they were giving one another was only increasing higher by the second.

The blue hedgehog felt himself shaking uncontrollably for a few seconds, now breathing his hot breath against his female lover's neck instead of kissing it. Sonic was trying to speak, but all that was coming out from his mouth were severely heavy pants of breath and very long moans of sexual delight. Rainbow, too, was sounding off with pleasured whimpers herself as she put her hoofs around her boyfriend, keeping a very tight hold of him as they both tried to recover from this wave of unbridled pleasure that hit them so suddenly. After what felt like two minutes passing by, the two felt like they could talk again, but just barely.

"Oh, S-Sonic, it feels so b-b-big," whimpered Rainbow, not trying to sound too effected by everything that was happening as she smiled up at him.

After chuckling, he then gently replied, "It does, huh? You d-don't feel half bad yourself, Dashy. Y-y-you feel amazing right now, and we haven't even, like, really done anything yet." He then turned his head away from hers. The look on her face was making his heart race a lot faster than it should.

Not liking the sudden lack of eye contact, Rainbow Dash then placed one of her hoofs against the side of Sonic's face and made him look at her again. Soon as he seen her smiling at him the way that she was, the hedgehog just could not help but to smile back at her, as well. Her majestic beauty truly knew no bounds, and just the sight of her made Sonic completely weak to his knees, especially right at this moment.

"Do it," she then breathed, still with a smile. "I want to feel you inside of me now... It worked, just like Twilight said."

"But... it'll hurt you, right?" He sounded so very concerned about her, and even though RD was never the type of girl to like people worrying about her at all, she still found the hedgehog's worriment for her tremendously cute and sweet.

After very softly kissing his lips a few times, Sonic kissing her right back before she completely pulled away from him, the cyan colored Pegasus then sweetly retorted back to him, "I'll be fine. It's all a part of the process the first time this happens, anyway. It's not like there's a way to go around it."

"I know..."

"I love you, Sonic. Please, mate with me," she then spoke out, almost sounding too cute for her own usual standards.

After looking at her for merely only a few seconds, Sonic then replied back to her seriously, "I love you, too, Dashy." After saying that to her, Sonic then started to kiss her again. The hedgehog and Pegasus continued to fervently lock their lips together yet again, their tongues also mingling with unmatched excitement and prowess, as well. As the kissing and moaning continued, Rainbow Dash then suddenly began to feel Sonic's rather large phallus gently begin to enter her sopping wet core, steadily stretching her open as he continued to slowly enter her with extreme caution, gentleness, and absolute care.

Their kisses were gradually beginning to cease the more she felt him going inside of her. Her breathing was now becoming much heavier than before, and seeing this only worried Sonic to death. Even though he was not fully inside of the Pegasus pony that was below him, all of the other feelings that Sonic experienced so far was all blown out of the water completely compared to this feeling right here. Her inner walls felt so hot, wet and tight against his length, gripping him so very strongly as he continued to push himself further inside of the beautiful, colorful Pegasus. But sadly, as good, great, awesome, outstanding, and AMAZING all of this felt to Sonic, and even her, the way she was reacting to it all just made him feel sort of bad.

Now stopping his actions, the green eyed hedgehog continued to look down at his girlfriend's face with great worry as he then said, "Rainbow, maybe we shouldn't do this yet-"

"Oh, just shut up and buck me already, Sonic!" yelled the Pegasus, not only interrupting him, but shocking the hedgehog, too.

"Buck you, you say?" retorted Sonic as he then proceeded to slide more of his hardened shaft inside of her.

He was still trying to be gentle, but he also wanted to get this out of the way. Just like Sonic, Rainbow Dash could not help but to believe this was the greatest thing she has yet experienced thus far. The thickness and girth of his rod, the surprising length of it powerfully pulsating inside of her, the fact that he was still pushing it deeper inside of her, all of it made her mind go blank. She sure was feeling something way past incredible, but all she was seeing right now was stars. Her tongue hung out of her mouth a little as this continued, and soon enough, Sonic was now fully and completely inside of the girl.

Once he fully penetrated her, Sonic decided to stop moving as he tried to let Rainbow Dash adjust to this new feeling. Though it did hurt her a little, it did not hurt her nearly as bad as she was expecting it to. To his surprise, Sonic felt Rainbow moving herself against his member. He began to groan loudly at this, watching her as she continued to take him herself. They eyed one another, the both of them letting out deep and loud shouts and sighs of unexplainable pleasure. Sonic then started to move himself, thrusting his hips back and forth, matching the movements of the Pegasus pony herself.

"Oh, Sonic, y-yes! Buck me! P-please! F-faster! Harder!" Her voice nearly cracked as she shouted at him.

As if they did not give into their animalistic nature already, by now they completely did just that. After hearing his female lover say those words, the blue blur then began to thrust inside of the Pegasus at a terribly fast speed. Not only was the speed of his thrusts unbelievable, but the power of said thrusts matched that incredible speed. No longer feeling like she could even keep up with him anymore, Rainbow Dash then spread her legs wider as she lied there, simply giving Sonic all of herself for him to take and pleasure as he saw fit. She was getting wetter than she thought possible, and the sounds of him colliding so fast against her dripping wet womanhood like this sounded not only really, really sensual to them both, but also just plain and flat-out uncanny.

Her moans were soon turned into screams as he continued to ravish her wildly, but thankfully they were screams of sincere approval. If not, then Sonic would have been stopped doing this, no matter how great it felt to him. Sounding almost aggressive as he groaned loudly into her left ear, Sonic began to hit a spot inside Rainbow Dash that really made her start to go completely crazy. Now feeling her lower body and legs start to throb and pulsate powerfully against himself, and also feeling her vagina walls tightly gripping and constricting his phallus stronger than ever before, now Sonic began to scream in pleasure as he felt himself coming very close to his impending climax; Rainbow Dash was close, too. The two kept up this passionate love making a whole lot longer than they were expecting to, but it was not going to last that much longer; they both wished it could have lasted forever, honestly. Now trying to kiss each other again, the two were now only seconds away from nearing their limits, and they both could certainly feel it coming, coming in strong.

Before it was too late, even though he really did not want to pull from out of her, Sonic then hurriedly pulled himself out of her and released his seed all into his own hands; Rainbow Dash's own juices came pouring out soon afterwards. It was quite a lot of it, too. As he was trying, but struggling, to get his breath back, Sonic then looked over at Rainbow Dash, now noticing just how out of it she really looked right now. He now felt like he was coming back to his regular senses again, and though everything that they just done did feel way too unfathomable to even begin to describe, the hedgehog began to worry about the Pegasus that was still currently beneath him. After wiping his hands all over the grass beside himself, he then began to look down at Rainbow Dash with extremely concerned eyes.

"Rainbow? Rainbow Dash, are you okay?!" Sonic asked her, sounding just as worried as he looked.

Instead of replying to him, Rainbow Dash continued to try and catch her breath as she lied still on the ground. As he watched her chest heaving up and down continuously, he then began to hear her chuckling. Why was she laughing for? He didn't get it.

"Uh... Dashy, are you alright?"

Again, no answer. The cyan Pegasus then sat up a little, her laughter becoming stronger with time.

"Rainbow...?"

Rainbow Dash then got up, which knocked Sonic over on the ground, and then began to fly around the sky while laughing really hard. After staring at her flying around for a while, Sonic then stood back up, dusted himself off, and then placed his hands on his sides.

"Yuck! I seriously got to change my gloves now!" said Sonic in complete disgust. "Wait a second?" he then said, now looking down at his legs. Just as he thought, he was now no longer anatomically correct. The male genitals that he once had was now gone. He figured that Rainbow Dash lost her female parts, too. "So, it really does just appear like that whenever you want to... do that kind of stuff?" Sonic then asked himself as he scratched the side of his head. "Man, today sure was... different."

Rainbow Dash, soon enough, finally landed back down on the ground next to Sonic, now looking happier than ever. "That! Was! So! AWESOME!" Her words and attitude only made Sonic laugh. "It felt so... SO! AWESOME!"

"Heh. I think that is somewhat of an understatement, Dashy," expressed the hedgehog with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, ha! Yeah, I guess so... Uh, Sonic?"

"Y-yeah?"

Rainbow Dash walked over to Sonic, and then rested her head gently against his own as she closed her eyes. "Thank you for everything. I totally feel like I'm dreaming right now."

Sonic then put his arm around her neck, also closing his eyes and nuzzling against her. "Aw, come on, Rainbow... I'm the one who should be doing the thanking around here. Seriously, thank you for being with me, RD... I don't know what I'd do without you."

"... I love you, Sonic."

Sonic then moved his head away from hers slightly, and then began to look at her while smiling; Rainbow Dash did the same thing, simply and lovingly gazing into his emerald green eyes while also leering at him.

"I love you, too, Rainbow Dash. I always will."

"Oh, Sonic... I'll always love you, too."

After they exchanged those words to each other, the hedgehog and the Pegasus then both sealed everything with a kiss, a kiss that smoothly lead into a long lasting chain of many soft and passionate kisses to come.

**The End!**

_**Okay, well, thank you for reading, my friend(s)! I'm seriously sorry if this story seemed a little bit stupid or even pathetically creepy to some of you. I always really loved this pairing a lot, so writing this really was something special to me... just like my other stories, I guess. I don't see many Sonic x Rainbow Dash stories out there, so here's to hoping many more will appear very soon. Many good ones, that is. If the plot, pacing, pairing, or anything else about this story sucks to you... then go read something else that doesn't suck. Again, though, thanks for reading! God bless your day/night! ^_^.**_


End file.
